


I'm here as your friend

by lxvelybyers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this years ago, Loki Needs a Hug, Male-Female Friendship, Man i really suck at writing lokis character, Oneshot, this is short and shitty im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxvelybyers/pseuds/lxvelybyers
Summary: Did y'all want to visit Loki in his cell and cuddle him to death after Frigga died? Well, I've been there too, and what are fanfictions for? Exactly, comforting your aching heart after a really emotional rollercoaster. So, here we are, with a oneshot including the hug Loki definitely deserves in this scene.~~~~I wrote this years ago, so don't expect too much lmao.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	I'm here as your friend

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for spelling/ grammar mistakes :)

When I appeared in Loki‘s cell, he was standing at the energy wall keeping him caught, watching the actions taking place outside. His cell was plain white and gave me anxiety.  
“Hey.”, I said quietly. He didn’t respond, so I kept talking. “I’m sorry about what happened to your mother.”  
He turned around. His face was impossible to read. “She was not my mother. What makes you believe I care?”  
I sighed. “Loki, cut the bullshit. I know that this right here is only an illusion. What does it really look like in here?”  
He didn’t do anything for a second, but he knew it didn’t make sense to keep talking against my words. My powers were the same as his, so I could feel if this was real or not. The tingle on my skin, the power in this cell, told me it was not. After a while, he ended the illusion, and as I expected, the cell wasn’t as clean and neat as he tried to make me believe. The chair, the small table and the ugly plant-like thing in the corner were destroyed, the pieces laid everywhere in the room. The walls and floor were full with black and red smears, and it had horrible similarities to blood.  
Loki himself looked even worse. He sat on the floor, leaned against a wall, his usually neat black hair was now a pure chaos, wild and uncontrollable, and his clothes weren’t extravagant and expensive as usual, but simply a green shirt and black pants. He didn’t wear socks or shoes, and he looked sick. As if he hadn’t slept or eaten in days.  
My face softened. Seeing him like that ripped my heart apart. I knelt in front of him, and my heart shattered when he only looked at me with tired eyes, too exhausted to talk. “And how do you explain that?”, I asked softly. “What are you here for?”  
“Don’t avoid my questions.”  
He just sighed and avoided eye contact. That was answer enough.  
“Loki, you know why I’m here.”  
“To give me a lecture, and a plan how I can shorten my time in here?”  
“No. That’s the bullshit Thor can talk to you about.”  
He looked at me again, finally.  
“You can keep telling me you don’t care, but… look at you and this place.” I gave him a soft smile and he looked away, again. He knew it didn’t make any more sense to try to trick me. If he had even tried. He had given up when he let the illusion disappear. You couldn’t misinterpret his and his cell’s conditions.  
“That has been quite a burst of emotions, huh?” I looked around, he followed my gaze. “Listen, I know she meant more to you than the entire rest of your family. I’ve lost someone I loved too once, and I know how much it hurts. I understand.”  
These words broke the barrier. I knew it, could see it in his eyes. I was one of the few people who even ever managed to break this barrier. Who had ever seen his emotional and hurt side.  
“She was the only one who actually cared about me. Didn’t see me as a weapon, or a useful thing to throw away after it has done its job. If Thor would be here now, he would talk to me about his problems, and Asgard’s problems, and how we can fix it. But he wouldn’t care how I really am.”  
“I know.” Thor was still pissed. I knew that too.  
He chewed on his lower lip, regretting to have said anything. He wasn’t good at talking about feelings. Another thing I knew. “It’s no true though.”, I whispered.  
He looked at me. “What?”  
“She wasn’t the only one who cared about you. Or why, do you think, am I here right now?” We kept looking at each other for a moment. I could see how his eyes got teary, and I dared to carefully touch his cheek, stroking his hair out of his face. “You mean a lot to me. And I care about you too. I would dare to call you my friend. And as that, I’m here right now. As your friend.”  
Tears filled his eyes. I could see such deep emotions inside them, so much hurt, anger, fear. I could see a storm which had been destroying him on the inside for years. Centuries. Which was destroying him permanently, all the time, day by day, night by night. “Let it out. It’s okay.”, I whispered, then I leaned over and hugged him.  
He clung onto me immediately, buried his face in my neck. I pulled him closer, slowly stroking up and down his back while I gave him a chance to let out his emotions. He did it in silence, I noticed. The only thing I felt was how my shirt became wet from his tears. I accepted it patiently. Gave him the time he needed. I knew how much you need such a hug after you lost someone. And the thought that he probably had never been hugged like that in his entire life made me pull him closer even more. “Ssh, it’s okay. I got you.”, I said when he started shivering.  
He sobbed, held onto my shirt and tried to cover the noises escaping him. I waited until it was over, until he had calmed down. “You mean a lot to me, Loki. I love you. Remember that.”, I said when we let go of each other. “I will.”, he responded. I smiled, he returned it in a small version. I squeezed his hand one last time, then I let my illusion disappear and he was alone. It hurt leaving him like that.


End file.
